xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Spykecam
Spykecam is the eighth episode of the first season of X-Men: Evolution and the eighth of the overall series. It originally aired on February 10, 2001. Overview Sabretooth uses footage on Evan's camera to learn the location of the Xavier Mansion, where his archenemy Wolverine resides. He attacks and forced to retreat due to being outnumbered, but both Wolverine and Charles know he will try and taken a hostage to get Wolverine away from the mansion. While the group is put on lockdown, Evan heads off mansion grounds with Kitty and Rogue, purposely to lure Sabretooth to them. After he attacks them, the three are overwhelmed and Wolverine arrives to assist them. Following Sabretooth being taken out by Rogue, the former is dropped into snow with his memories of being at the mansion erased. Synopsis receives a Digicam.|thumb]] Students leave from Evan's as he stays behind looking at his grade, an "D". His teacher asks to speak with him and while admitting that he assigned a report on the Star Wars Project, he stated he was not speaking of the movie. He further explained he was looking for a report on the National Space Defense System. Evan asked if he could make up the assignment and his teacher showed him a Digicam, which he gave Evan to do a film report on things that meant much to him and tells him the assignment is due in a week. Evan thanks his teacher for giving him a second chance and Evan looks out one of the school's windows, zooming in on the Xavier Mansion, which Wolverine is arriving at as he removes his helmet and looks around. Kurt interrupts him, scaring him and informs him that his Image inducer is acting up and states he will have to miss their next class. Evan assures him that he will record the class for him and Kurt teleports away. The two are seen by Sabretooth, who gets off the base. Evan records Kitty and Rogue as they argue over whether or not Rogue stole Kitty's book, which Rogue denies doing but Kitty questions how it got in her locker. Rogue gives an explanation, which Kitty does not believe and as she moves in on her, she collides with Jason and apologizes for dropping her materials after hitting him. Jason assures her it was alright and picks her stuff up for her. Kitty thanks Jason, and is mocked by Rogue. Jason remembers her name and informs her that he is hanging posters for the school's Dracula play before asking if she will audition and citing that the play needs girls that can sing and dance. Kitty tells him after finding out that he is playing Dracula, the male lead, that she will try out and he leaves, as Rogue insults her. Kitty insults her back and Rogue notices Evan filming her. She threatens him and he reassures her that she will be fine before coming up to the pair and asking if they will audition for the play. The two confirm they will and walk off in opposite directions, which Spyke refers to as "Character conflict." Evan leaves from school and nearly hits several students before being confronted by Sabretooth, who knocks him into trash cans and going through his camera, sees the footage of Wolverine and the Xavier Mansion. As Evan prepares to confront Sabretooth, who he does not know attacked him, the latter leaves and Evan is instead joined by Toad. The latter had heard of his movie and instructs Evan to start filming. Evan refuses and leaves. sees Sabretooth's message.|thumb]] The following day, Evan awakes with difficulty turning off his alarm clock and he accidentally hits his mirror and light with his spikes. Storm comes in his room and informs him that breakfast will be in ten minutes as she notices his camera. She does not mind him filming, but does mind him using his powers in the film, as she plucks the spike that hit the light out of the wall. Jean catches Evan using the camera on her while she is trying to figure out what to wear and uses her telekinesis to shut the door on him. Evan insults her and goes to find some "real action". Wolverine and Cyclops begin running during an obstacle course simulation. Cyclops helped Wolverine avoid the obstacles, as he himself was made to fall down by having his legs tied. Evan films Cyclops laying on the ground and Wolverine destroys two obstacles that attack him. Wolverine gets Evan's camera and sees the footage that Sabretooth recorded, thanking Evan for showing him where Wolverine was staying. Evan questions who that was and Cyclops explains his relationship with Wolverine and that Evan has seemingly given him their location. Sabretooth then arrives at the mansion and Charles telepathically contacts Wolverine, stating he had thought the latter had been able to keep Sabretooth away. The X-Men arrive outside to help Wolverine, Cyclops and Evan while the three are confronted by Sabretooth and Storm attacks Sabretooth while he and Wolverine are engaged, stating that the mansion is not the place for their private war. Sabretooth left the Xavier Mansion and despite Wolverine giving chase, he was not able to catch up to him and confront him. convinces Rogue and Kitty to help him with his video.|thumb]] Wolverine spoke with Charles following the Sabretooth encounter and concluded that he would try and abduct one of the students to lure Wolverine away from the mansion. Evan overhears this and requests to Kitty and Rogue that the pair help him with footage for his video. The three left the mansion and were seen by Sabretooth, who noted how easy it was becoming to snatch a student. Wolverine confronted Scott as he tried to leave the mansion and learned that the group had left. Scott tried to come with him, but Wolverine ordered him to stay at the mansion and watch after the others. Evan and Kitty are not impressed with Rogue's dancing; Evan suggest that she use her powers to rip off Kitty's moves. Despite their initial reluctance to the idea, the two decide to go through with it and they are successful. Sabretooth arrives and breaks up the filming of the video and grabs Evan. Evan tells him that he had been expecting him and reveals his spikes, though he is thrown into Rogue and the pair are both knocked out as Sabretooth charges at Kitty. Kitty phases through him and while distracted, is knocked by Sabretooth into a tree. Rogue then confronts him and cannot touch him since he has arms spread apart. Wolverine then arrives and charges at him, causing him to drop Rogue. Wolverine throws Sabretooth as the two exchange banter and he is touched by Rogue, causing him to fall unconscious. Rogue then undergoes a physical transformation, which Wolverine refers to as the "finishing touch." Wolverine confronts Evan and scolds him for planning the encounter. The three are grounded by Wolverine and they all ask about Sabretooth's fate, to which Wolverine says he will get a "cooling off" period. is dumped into the arctic.|thumb]] Sabretooth is dumped into the arctic, where he wakes up and says he can't remember where he was previously, consistent with Charles having removed his memory. The group later goes to Bayville High to watch the film Evan worked on. Evan introduces each of the X-Men through the video with accompanying footage of them and calls them his "new family", who he dedicates the film to. Credits *'Written by:' **Christy Marx **Rick Ungar **Randy Littlejohn *'Directed by:' **Frank Paur *'Starring:' *David Kaye - Charles Xavier *Scott McNeil - Wolverine *Kirsten Williamson - Storm *Kirby Morrow - Cyclops *Venus Terzo - Jean Grey *Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat *Meghan Black - Rogue *Neil Denis - Spyke *Noel Fisher - Toad *Michael Donovan - Sabretooth Production notes Series continuity *Sabretooth never returns to the Xavier Mansion following this episode, having had his memories of being there and knowing where it was removed. *This is the first of Shadowcat and Rogue's conflicts in the first season, the other episode showcasing this being "Grim Reminder". Trivia *The first appearance of Spyke where he does not wear his costume. *This is the only time Rogue is shown to have her appearance altered by absorbing someone's powers. *First instance of Rogue absorbing Shadowcat's abilities. She absorbed her powers a second time in "Dark Horizon, Part 1" while under the control of Mesmero. *One of only two episodes of the first season to not feature Mystique, the other being "Grim Reminder." Coincidentally, Sabretooth plays an antagonist role in both. Category:Season one episodes